plątaNina
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Miało być krótkie shoujo ai z Nina i Euphemią, wyszło coś nieco dłuższego i bardziej pokręconego.
1. Chapter 1

Początkowo miał to być króciutki fik z Niną i Euphemią w rolach głównych, ale w trakcie pisania rozlazł się do większych rozmi

Początkowo miał to być króciutki fik z Niną i Euphemią w rolach głównych, ale w trakcie pisania rozlazł się do większych rozmiarów i pojawiły się nowe wątki. Pierwszy raz pisałem coś w realiach Code Geass, więc do perfekcji jeszcze daleko. Następnym razem powinno być lepiej.

(pląta)Nina

Nina skończyła właśnie siedzieć przy komputerze i zdjąwszy okulary, siadła na łóżku. Koleżanki z pokoju jeszcze nie było, a jeśli dobrze pamiętała, we wtorki wracała później. Randki, jak twierdziła. Tak, randki. Nina zarumieniła się na samą myśl o sobie w takiej sytuacji. Zresztą, kto by tam chciał się z nią umówić? Nie była ani ładna ani interesująca, zasadniczo nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, aby ktoś zatrzymał na niej choć na chwilę wzrok. Ot, typowa szara myszka, która niczego nie potrafi dobrze zrobić. A o tym, na czym się znała, lepiej było nie mówić, badania nad Uranem 235 nie były bezpieczne. Jeszcze ktoś by się zainteresował jej paczkami w piwnicy i...

Z szuflady nocnej szafki wyciągnęła zeszyt o burej, nie rzucającej się w oczy obwolucie. Po zdjęciu okładki, na której widniał napis „Matematyka", ukazał się zbiór fotografii księżniczki Euphemii, które Nina od pewnego czasu sukcesywnie wycinała ze magazynów. Odkąd księżniczka oficjalnie objęła stanowisko vice gubernatora Strefy Jedenastej, było ich całkiem sporo, gdyż Euphemia, w odróżnieniu od siostry, często uświetniała swoją obecnością różne uroczystości, akademie i otwarcia. Na samym końcu znajdował się największy skarb Niny, zdjęcie, które ona sama zrobiła księżniczce dwa dni wcześniej podczas otwarcia nowej wystawy w Muzeum Sztuki. Nie było ono, w odróżnieniu od reszty, przyklejone do kartki. Z racji odległości, Euphemia nie była na nim najlepiej widoczna, ale i tak dla Niny było ono cenniejsze niż cała reszta kolekcji.

Nina podniosła zdjęcie, a drugą ręką rozpięła guziki bluzki, śliski papier fotografii dotykał jej piersi. Oddychała ciężko, czując przyjemne ciepło. Tak, zdecydowała się, jutro wreszcie to zrobi. Spojrzała na fotografię i przysunęła ją do ust, po czym, na niewielkiej postaci księżniczki złożyła pocałunek. W tym monecie usłyszała kroki na korytarzu. Podskoczyła, jej serce zaczęło bić jak szalone. Szybko wsunęła fotografię do kieszeni, zaś zeszyt pod siebie. Drzwi otworzyły się, zaś w strudze światła wpadającego do pokoju zobaczyła otoczoną długimi, rudymi włosami twarz Shirley.

- Nina, nie śpisz? – spytała – Wiesz, robiłam lekcje i mam problem z polimerami. Co to jest ta, eee... – tu spojrzała do trzymanego w dłoni zeszytu - „duża masa cząsteczkowa"? Może masz w jakiejś książce?

- Duża masa cząsteczkowa jest wtedy, gdy odjęcie lub przyłączenie jednego meru nie zmienia w poważnym stopniu własności chemicznych i fizycznych związku chemicznego – wyrecytowała Nina, mając nadzieję, że Shirley nie będzie chciała wejść do środka.

- No tak... – Shirley zapisała połowę definicji w zeszycie, po czym poprosiła o powtórzenie. Nina westchnęła i raz jeszcze powtórzyła, odetchnąwszy z ulgą, kiedy koleżanka zamknęła drzwi za sobą. Pośpiesznie schowała zeszyt do szafki, a następnie opadła na łóżko. Leżała tak godzinę, nie mogąc zasnąć, wciąż bijąc się z myślami. Jej marzenia i sny przerażały ją, podobnie jak plany na dzień następny.

Od samego ranka Nina chodziła cała w nerwach. Jako, że starała się trzymać od reszty na dystans, nikt nie zwracał na nią specjalnej uwagi. Do czasu. Właśnie wychodziła z klasy i spojrzała w niebo za oknem, gdzie przelatywał jakiś duży samolot. Zrobiła krok do przodu, wychodząc na korytarz, usłyszała głośne „uwaga!" poczuła, jak na kogoś wpada. Zanim zorientowała się co i jak, leżała na podłodze.

- Auć – jęknęła, masując dłonią obolałe siedzenie, po czym spojrzała przed siebie. Na ziemi, na przeciwko niej, leżał Suzaku, który uśmiechnął się przepraszająco – Przepraszam Nina, spieszyłem się i...

- Nie...nic się nie stało – Nina podniosła się, zaś jej policzki pokraśniały – Przepraszam, jestem taka nieuważna, to moja wina, nie chciałam...

- Nie, to naprawdę nie ty...o, coś ci wypadło! – Suzaku podniósł z ziemi fotografię, po czym podał go Ninie, spoglądając na nią kątem oka – O, to księżniczka Euphemia, prawda? – spytał – Sama to zrobiłaś?

- Dawaj! – Nina, z rzadkim u siebie temperamentem, wyrwała zdjęcie z dłoni Suzaku. Następnie wstała, skłoniła się przepraszająco i uciekła, biegnąc tak szybko, że jej dwa warkoczyki unosiły się w powietrzu niczym chorągiewki. Suzaku miał zdjęcie w ręce tylko przez chwilę, do zbyt spostrzegawczych też nie należał, ale zauważył na święcącym papierze odcisk szminki. Wstał i spojrzał na oddalającą się pospiesznie dziewczynę, po czym zamyślił się głęboko, czując, że czegoś tu nie rozumie.

„Jeszcze tego brakowało! Ten Jedenastotrefowiec widział moją fotografię księżniczki! Teraz pewnie rozpowie o tym wszystkim!" – Nina zatrzymała się w końcu w kącie, oddychając ciężko i przyciskając do piersi fotografię, jakby się bała, że ktoś jej zechce ją odebrać. Potrzebowała chwili, aby przypomnieć sobie wszystko i dojść do tego, jak jej największy skarb znalazł się w kieszeni. Starannie schowała zdjęcie do torby, po czym udała się na lekcje.

- Nina? – Milly spojrzała na Suzaku zaskoczona – No no, wreszcie znalazła kogoś, kto się nią zainteresował. Ale będzie fajnie!

- Nie, ja... – pilot Lancelota poczuł, że się lekko rumieni. Początkowo chciał spytać o wszystko Leloucha, ale ten gdzieś zniknął, jak to miał w zwyczaju. W pokoju samorządu była tylko przewodnicząca, więc z braku laku... – Wiesz, zaskoczyła mnie dziś. Śpieszyłem się i wpadłem na nią, przewróciła się i...

- I przewróciłeś się na nią, tak? Oj wiem, nie musisz mi tłumaczyć, Nina-chan nie wierzy w siebie, ale to w gruncie rzeczy ładna dziewczyna, nie dziwię ci się. Tylko wiesz, jest jeden problem, ona nie za bardzo lubi takich jak ty, no wiesz... – teraz to Milly nieco się zmieszała, nie chcąc obrazić chłopaka.

- Jedenastostrefowców, tak? – powiedział Suzaku spokojnie.

- Tak, właśnie. Ale może...kto wie, może ją nawet przekonasz! Miłość ponad wszystko! Ojej, ale to będzie romantyczne!

- Ale mi nie o to chodzi – Suzaku usiadł na krześle, starając się opanować – Po prostu zachowywała się dzisiaj dziwnie. Widziałem u niej fotografię księżniczki Euphemii. Nie mów tego, proszę, nikomu, przewodnicząco, ale na tej fotografii...ona ją chyba całowała.

- Ależ to nie tajemnica! – Milly podeszła do siedzącego na krześle chłopaka i objęła go od tyłu ramionami, śmiejąc się, przy czym Suzaku poczuł się cokolwiek niezręcznie, zastanawiając się, co by było, gdyby teraz ktoś wszedł do pokoju – Ja tu myślałam, żeś się zakochał, a ty dopiero zauważyłeś, że nasza Nina adoruje jej wysokość Euphemię. Tak, niewielu o tym wie, bo Nina nie jest zbyt wylewna, ale sama ją kiedyś załapałam, kiedy...no, nieważne, dość, że wiem o wszystkim.

- Czy ona nie zrobi niczego głupiego? Teraz, kiedy pojawił się Zero, ochrona rodziny królewskiej jest bardzo ostrożna.

- Nina? A gdzieżby! Nie zauważyłeś, że ona wstydzi się, kiedy musi z kimś obcym porozmawiać dłużej niż minutę? Tylko proszę, nie nagabuj jej o to. Choć na taką nie wygląda, Nina potrafi być nieprzyjemna.

- Jasne, dziękuję. Nie powiem nikomu – Suzaku wstał i wyszedł, zaś Milly powiodła za nim wzrokiem. „A mogliby być nawet całkiem miłą dla oka parą. A jeżeli on tylko...Tak, to by pasowało..." – pomyślała.

Nina wyszła ze szkoły po południu, ostatnią lekcję przesiedziawszy dosłownie na szpilkach. Gdy tylko rozległ się dzwonek, wybiegła na zewnątrz, nie zadając sobie nawet trudu udania się do akademika. Torbę zostawiła w szatni, w schowku. Miała już szczegółowo obmyślony plan działania. Dotrzeć do księżniczki podczas uroczystości wydawało się niepodobnym. W obawie przed działaniami terrorystów Zero, ochroniarze otaczali vice gubernator szczelnym kordonem, nie dając nikomu zbliżyć się na kilka metrów. O jakiejkolwiek próbie podziękowania w ten sposób można było zapomnieć. Jednak Nina nie dawała za wygraną, zawczasu sprawdziła, gdzie księżniczka będzie przebywać z wizytą i z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem czasowym postanowiła odczekać pod siedzibą gubernatora. Może zdoła zobaczyć księżniczkę przez okno samochodu i podziękować jej za wszystko?

Najpierw biegła, ale im dalej była od szkoły, tym bardziej jej krok zwalniał, aż w końcu powoli dreptała, zerkając co jakiś czas nerwowo na zegarek. Nie chciała się spóźnić, ale wiedziała, ze jeśli będzie na miejscu zbyt wcześnie, ochroniarze mogą zwrócić na nią uwagę. Dlatego najważniejsza była synchronizacja czasu. Kilkakrotnie zatrzymywała się przed wystawami, patrząc na swoje odbicie. Miała wrażenie, że wszyscy przechodzący ludzie patrzą na nią. Szczególnie irytowali ją Jedenastostrefowcy. Niewdzięczne bydło, które podniosło dłoń na księcia Clovisa, brata pani Euphemii. Najlepiej by było, gdyby wszystkich ich... Otrząsnęła się i uspokoiła. Spojrzała na zegarek, upewniając się, że już czas. Poczuła jak jej nogi robią się miękkie, niczym z waty. Zebrała się jednak w sobie i skierowała swe kroki w kierunku rezydencji. Koło bramy stało dwóch ochroniarzy, a ta akurat się otwierała. „No dalej, musisz być silna, dasz radę". Zacisnęła pięści i rzuciła się do biegu.

Niemal wpadła pod koła wyjeżdżającej limuzyny. Samochód gwałtownie zahamował. – Wasza wysokość! – krzyknęła, próbując podnieść się z ziemi, jednak zanim jej się to udało, została przygnieciona do ziemi przez ochroniarza – Wasza wysokość, księżniczko Euphemio, to ja!

- Intruz unieszkodliwiony! Skuć i odprowadzić na przesłuchanie! – usłyszała nad sobą głos. Ktoś brutalnie chwycił ją za ręce i skrzyżował je za plecami – Wasza wysokość! – krzyknęła rozpaczliwie raz jeszcze – Ja tylko...chciałam podziękować! – potem ktoś przycisnął jej głowę do ziemi.

- Zatrzymajcie się! – rozległ się nagle znajomy głos. Uchwyt jakby zelżał i Nina podniosła głowę. Kilka kroków przed nią stała księżniczka – Zostawcie ją! – w głosie Euphemii pobrzmiewał nie znoszący sprzeciwu ton, po jakim poznać można członków rodziny królewskiej – To moja przyjaciółka!

- Wasza wysokość... – Nina poczuła jak wszystko przed jej oczami rozmywa się, księżniczka była raz bliżej, raz dalej. Wyciągnęła do przodu dłoń, po czym straciła przytomność.

CDN...


	2. Chapter 2

- Widziałeś może Ninę

- Widziałeś może Ninę? – Milly odwróciła się od notatek, słysząc głos Shirley.

- Nie, a co? – spytała – Potrzebujesz czegoś od niej?

- Pogubiłam się w rachunkach.

- A Lulu nie może ci pomóc? Dalej jesteście pokłóceni? – Milly wstała i podeszła do koleżanki – Może przestałabyś się na niego boczyć?

- Byłam u niego, ale Nunnally powiedziała, że gdzieś wyszedł i wróci pewnie jutro. Nina zawsze pomagała mi w takich rzeczach, ale nie ma jej u siebie. Czy to nie dziwne? Ona nigdy nie wychodzi, chyba że do pracowni badawczej, ale tam też jej nie było.

- Nie? A to ciekawe...- Milly siadła na stole, machając nogami – Czyżby jednak Suzaku...

- Co, Suzaku? – Shirley podeszła bliżej, zaskoczona – Czy on i Nina...

- Nie, nie, po prostu Suzaku mówił mi... – Millay ugryzła się w język, przypomniawszy sobie, iż Suzaku prosił ją od dyskrecję. Shirely podbiegła do niej – Co ci mówił, co? On i Nina? Ojej, to będzie coś! Zakazana miłość Jedenastostrefowca do Brytyjki! Ale numer!

Milly westchnęła z ulgą, czując, że jednak udało się sprowadzić sprawę na inny tor, po czym uśmiechnęła się do Shirley – Ale nie mów o tym nikomu, to tajemnica! – i położyła sugestywnie palec na ustach koleżanki – bo wiesz, jak się wyda...Nina jest nieśmiała, Suzaku też...

- Będę milczeć jak głaz! – przyrzekła uroczyście Shirley – Ale, gdzie oni teraz są? Bo ja mam to zadanie do napisania...

- Czy ja wiem...

W tym momencie przez uchylone drzwi do środka zajrzała Kallen.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale Nunnally prosiła mnie, abym znalazła Suzaku, bo... – przerwała, widząc porozumiewawcze spojrzenia Milly i Shirely – Ale o co wam...

Suzaku sam sobie wyrzucał własne zachowanie. Jednakże, rozmowa z Shirely uspokoiła go tylko w nieznacznym stopniu. Wiedział, że to, co robi, nie przystoi mężczyźnie, a zwłaszcza komuś, kto ma ambicje zostać rycerzem. Mimo tego, czuł się w jakimś stopniu odpowiedzialny za księżniczkę, a bał się, aby Nina swoim zachowaniem nie wywołała katastrofy. W czasach, kiedy Czarni Rycerze dokonywali zamachów, siostra Cornelii była dla nich atrakcyjnym celem. Co prawda, raz już mieli ją w rękach i puścili wolno, ale kto ich tam wie?

Skryty za rogiem, obserwował Ninę, która patrzyła w wystawę sklepową, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Tak, to były okolice rezydencji gubernatorskiej. Czyli jednak coś planowała? A może po prostu wybrała się na spacer? Nagle zaczęła się oddalać. Ze względu na dzielący ich dystans, Suzaku odczekał chwilę w swoim ukryciu. Gdy uznał, że była już dość daleko, zrobił krok do przodu, kiedy ktoś położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Suzaku kun!! – rozległ się znajomy głos. Chłopak odwrócił się błyskawicznie, by za plecami ujrzeć Milly, Shirely i Kallen. Pierwsze dwie były szeroko uśmiechnięte, trzecia miała dość niewyraźny wyraz twarzy.

- Ładnie to tak szpiegować kobiety? – Milly pogroziła palcem z udawanym gniewem.

- No ten, tego, bo ja... – Suzaku wiedział doskonale co powiedzieć, ale dziwnym trafem jego język odmawiał współpracy – No...

- Suzaku-kun! – Shirley uśmiechnęła się szeroko – Jeśli kochasz się w Ninie, to wiedz...

- Ale ja naprawdę... – Suzaku poczuł, ku głębokiej irytacji, że się rumieni.

- I Nunnally o Ciebie pytała – dodała Kallen, którą również zaczęła bawić cała sytuacja.

- Co, Nunnally? – Suzaku był już mocno pogubiony, gdy nagle, z pewnej odległości dobiegły do krzyki i pisk hamulców samochodu – Nina! – krzyknął, ale zanim znalazł się na miejscu, brama rezydencji była szczelnie już zamknięta, zaś po Ninie nie było nigdzie ani śladu.

Nina otworzyła oczy. Leżała na czymś miękkim, zaś nad jej głową, na suficie tańczyły cienie. Słyszała ogień trzaskający w kominku. Powoli podniosła się. Leżała na wielkim łóżku, w miękkiej pościeli. Rozejrzała się i omal nie upadła z powrotem na puchową poduszkę. Znajdowała się w wielkim pokoju, urządzonym z iście dworskim przepychem, a co najważniejsze, przy znajdującym się koło okna sekretarzyku siedziała księżniczka Euphermia we własnej osobie. W momencie, gdy Nina się podniosła, szelest pościeli sprawił, że księżniczka odwróciła się. Jej uśmiech sprawił, że niewiele brakowało, aby Nina ponownie straciła zmysły.

- O, już wstałaś! – Euphermia podeszła i usiadła na łóżku – Przepraszam najmocniej za zachowanie moich ochroniarzy, wiesz, to ich praca.

- Nie, to ja przepraszam! – Nina poderwała się gwałtowanie – Zawsze tylko sprawiam kłopoty! A chciałam tylko podziękować waszej wysokości!

- Podziękować...zaraz, to ty jesteś tą dziewczyną, którą terroryści w hotelu chcieli skrzywdzić, tak?

- Wasza wysokość pamięta? – Nina zarumieniła się jak burak – Przepraszam raz jeszcze, lepiej już pójdę...

- Nie, poczekaj, zostań ze mną – głos Euphemii był miły, ale było w nim coś, co samo z siebie nakazywało posłuszeństwo – Zaraz każę zrobić herbatę – po czym podeszła do drzwi i wydała dyspozycje służbie. Od śmierci Leloucha i Nunnally nie miała przyjaciół w swoim wieku. Cornelia była z nią kiedy tylko mogła, ale odkąd zaczęła obejmować odpowiedzialne stanowiska, miała coraz mniej czasu, podobnie jak reszta rodzeństwa. Będąc księżniczką, żyła pod kloszem. Tęskniła do towarzystwa rówieśników, a ta dziewczyna wydawała jej się bardzo sympatyczna. W jakimś sensie była do niej podobna.

Nina wstała z łóżka i wciąż uważnie wpatrywała się w księżniczkę. Euphemia miała na sobie długą suknię, uzupełnioną tu i ówdzie różowymi dodatkami, dopasowanymi do koloru jej włosów, ułożonych w dwa koki i spadających w dwóch kaskadach na jej ramiona. Rękawy sukni przypominały długie płatki kwiatów, zaś górna część miseczek stanika była stylowo postrzępiona. Górną, białą część sukni łączyła różowa kokarda na szyi. Gorset i stanik były liliowe, zaś dolna część równie śnieżnobiała co górna. Wszystko było dopasowane idealnie i zdradzało rękę mistrza W swoim pomarańczowym szkolnym mundurku Nina czuła się biednie i nijako.

Mundurku? Nina spojrzała na siebie i spostrzegła, że ma na sobie długą suknię. Ktoś ją musiał przebrać. Ale kto? Księżniczka? Raczej służba.

- Proszę, usiądź – Euphemia zwróciła się do niej, wskazując miękka pufę na podłodze. Nina prze chwilę się wahała, bo wiedziała, że nie bardzo wypada siadać w towarzystwie osób należących do rodziny królewskiej. Euphemia usiadła na pufie obok i spojrzała na stojącą dziewczynę.

- No, proszę, siadaj – raz jeszcze wskazała pufę, po czym zrozumiała przyczynę zmieszania Niny – Nie, absolutnie mi to nie przeszkadza. To mój pokój, nie sala audiencyjna.

Czując się nieco pewniej, choć wciąż drżąc z emocji, Nina podeszła i siadła na przeciwko księżniczki, kuląc się i chcąc być jak najmniejszą i niewidoczną. Choć Euphemia była w jej wieku, nawet w tak luźnej i swobodnej atmosferze, bił od niej majestat osoby z najwyższych warstw Brytanii. W tej chwili od pokoju weszła ubrana w strój pokojówki służąca i ustawiła między dziewczętami drewniany stojak, na którym znajdował się dzbanek aromatycznie pachnącej herbaty, dwie filiżanki na spodkach, srebrne łyżeczki i cukiernica z insygniami Brytanii. Księżniczka podziękowała i gestem dłoni odprawiła służącą.

- Proszę, napij się, to ulubiona herbata mojej siostry.

- Jej wysokości księżniczki Cornelii? – spytała Nina, trzymając w drżącej dłoni filiżankę i robiąc wszystko co w jej mocy, aby tylko nie wylać wszystkiego na podłogę, co w jej obecnym stanie było całkiem prawdopodobne.

- Tak, szkoda, że tak rzadko tu jest, przedstawiłabym ją ci, pewnie by się cieszyła, że ktoś mnie odwiedził.

- Ale ja...ja jestem tylko zwykłą dziewczyną, na dodatek zawsze wszystko robię źle – Nina, mając przed oczami perspektywę spotkania ze znaną ze swej srogości Cornelią, poczuła dreszcz na plecach. Euphemia nie mogła wytrzymać i zachichotała.

- Wiesz co? Pomyśleć, że to ja zawsze tak o sobie mówię...

- Ależ wasza wysokość...

- Zaraz...jak się nazywasz?

- Nina! Nina Einstein! – skłoniła się przy tym głęboko, rumieniąc się ze wstydu na myśl, że nie przedstawiła się wcześniej.

- Nina...wiesz, jestem trzecią księżniczką, ale i tak wszyscy traktują mnie jak ozdobę, ładny dodatek do mojej siostry. Gdyby mnie tu nie było, nic by się nie zmieniło.

- To nieprawda! – Nina przerwała jej gwałtownie, tak, że aż sama siebie zaskoczyła – Gdyby wtedy, w hotelu nad jeziorem Kawaguchi nie było waszej wysokość...Może bym już nawet nie żyła.

- Ale ja...to przecież Zero nas wtedy uratował.

Nina zmieszała się. Księżniczka Euphemia mówiąca dobrze o Zero wydawała jej się czymś dziwnym. Przecież Zero był terrorystą, walczył przeciwko Brytanii i pomagał Jedenastostrefowcom. Prawda, krążyły plotki, że pod maską Zero ukrywał się książe Clovis, ale to były tylko plotki, Brytyjczyk, a już tym bardziej członek rodziny królewskiej nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

- Nie, to wasza wysokość była taka odważna i wspaniała, ryzykowała życiem dla innych! Zero to zwykły bandyta! Zabił pana Clovisa! – po raz kolejny jej głos drżał z podniecenia. Euphemia podniosła filiżankę do ust.

- Dziękuję ci – powiedziała, popijając niewielki łyk ciepłego płynu – Dziękuję ci, Nino – księżniczka przysunęła się bliżej, składając dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny, czując, jak ta drży pod jej dotykiem – Dzięki tobie chyba po raz pierwszy od dawna poczułam, że coś jednak potrafię zrobić dobrze. Zostaniesz moją przyjaciółką?

- Ale ja... – Ninę zamurowało.

Suzaku wrócił do reszty, wyraźnie zirytowany. Gdyby nie oni, może udało by się zapobiec temu, co się wydarzyło, cokolwiek to było. A tak mógł co najwyżej pocałować klamkę. Opcjonalnie można było zadzwonić do hrabiego Lloyda i spróbować dowiedzieć się czegoś, ale nie było pewności, czy to coś da.

- I co się stało? – spytała Shirley, widząc nadchodzącego Suzaku.

- Nie mam pojęcia – padła odpowiedź – Brama zamknięta, a jej tam już nie było. Wygląda na to, że jest w środku. Mam nadzieję, że nic jej się nie stało.

- Spokojnie Suzaku, jej wysokość na pewno nie pozwoli aby stała jej się krzywda – Milly podeszła i uśmiechnęła się – Najwyżej, będziesz miał konkurencję – szepnęła mu do ucha, wywołując u chłopaka zakłopotanie.

- Wiecie co, chyba wracamy, nie? – Kallen przypomniała sobie właśnie, że dziś wieczorem Czarni Rycerze mieli robotę do wykonania.

- No w sumie, czekać tu nie będziemy – Milly była skłonna się z nią zgodzić.

- Ja zostanę i poczekam – zdecydował Suzaku.

- Jak uroczo – westchnęła Shirley, która zastanawiała się, czy będąc na jego miejscu Lulu zachowałby się tak samo wobec niej – To ja też już pójdę – i chwilę później Suzaku był już sam. Stał oparty o mur, czekając i zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić. Jasne, wiedział doskonale, że po tym wszystkim cała szkoła będzie pewnie plotkować o nim i o Ninie. Niespecjalnie go to obchodziło, w końcu sam wiedział najlepiej, że nic z tego nie będzie. Ludzie lubią plotkować. W każdym razie postanowił odczekać, aż Nina wyjdzie. Porozmawiać z nią? Nie, raczej nie, pamiętał, co Milly mówiła na temat jej stosunku do Japończyków.

CDN


	3. Chapter 3

- Przyjaciółką

- Przyjaciółką? Ale wasza wysokość...ja przecież jestem tylko zwykłą...

- Nieważne – Euphemia położyła jej palec na ustach, przerywając w pół zdania – Przestań już proszę z tą „waszą wysokością". Tak możesz do mnie mówić przy innych, ale między nami bądźmy na ty, Jestem Euphie, zgoda?

Nina nie była pewna, co powiedzieć. To było jak sen, zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe. Księżniczka Euphemia chciała być jej przyjaciółką? Nie, przecież nie zasługiwała na to. Chciała być jej sługą, wierną i gotową na każde skinienie. To nie możliwe, by tak wspaniała osoba mogła chcieć się zaprzyjaźnić z kimś tak pospolitym, jak ona. A może jednak? Może szczęście po raz pierwszy w życiu uśmiechnęło się do niej?

- Jeśli będę mogła tym sprawić przyjemność waszej wys... – Nina zacięła się, pamiętając o prośbie księżniczki, ale słowo „będę twoją przyjaciółką" nie chciało jej przejść przez usta, nie ważne jak tego pragnęła. Euphemia spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem. Nina, zamiast powiedzieć cokolwiek, zbliżyła się i przytuliła się do księżniczki, płacząc ze wzruszenia. Euphemia przytuliła ją do piersi, gładząc jej ciemne włosy.

- Prze...przepraszam...ja zawsze...nie potrafię – Nina usiłowała powiedzieć coś w miarę składnie, ale niezbyt jej to wychodziło

- Dobrze, już dobrze, nie mów nic – Euphemia otoczyła dziewczynę ramionami, czując jej oddech, jej łzy na piersiach. Oddech księżniczki również przyspieszył. Co takiego było w tej dziwnej dziewczynie, która zjawiła się tu tak niespodziewanie? Zazwyczaj to inni pocieszali i tulili ją, a teraz to ona znalazła się w takiej sytuacji.

Nina w końcu przestraszyła się własnej śmiałości i cofnęła, kuląc się na leżącym na podłodze pufie. O ile wcześniej miała wątpliwości, tak teraz wiedziała, że wszystko to dzieje się na prawdę. Czuła ciepło księżniczki, jej dotyk. To było jak spełnienie marzeń, jak jakiś czar. Całą drżała, czując, jak czerwienieje na twarzy.

- Powiedz mi, Nino – spytała Euphemia, chcąc wrócić do rozmowy – Chodzisz do Akademii Ashoford, tak?

- Tak, wa... – ugryzła się w język – mój mundurek...

- Spokojnie, pobrudził się i pogniótł podczas tego zamieszania, kazałam go doprowadzić do porządku. Ubraliśmy cię w jedną z moich sukien, nawet się zdziwiłam, że pasuje jak ulał.

Nina dotknęła materiału sukni. A więc miała na sobie ten sam ubiór, który wcześniej nosiła księżniczka Euphemia. Już sama świadomość tego sprawiała jej wielką przyjemność. Przesunęła nogę, czując na niej miękki dotyk jedwabiu, tego samego, który wcześniej okrywał nogi księżniczki. Niemal westchnęła.

- Powiedz mi, proszę, coś o twojej szkole. Sama nigdy nie chodziłam do żadnej, siostra mówiła, że to niebezpieczne dla księżniczki. Miałam tylko prywatnych nauczycieli.

- No więc...chodzimy, uczymy się – Nina nie była pewna, co powiedzieć, gdy nagle przyszła jej do głowy myśl – Za kilka dni mamy w szkole festyn! Może by wasza...znaczy, może byś...przyszła? – wreszcie, po raz pierwszy udało jej się zwrócić do księżniczki bezpośrednio, co przyniosło Ninie sporą ulgę – Będzie bardzo wesoło, przewodnicząca Milly mówiła o zrobieniu największej pizzy pod słońcem i choć pewnie Lelouch będzie, jak zwykle, narzekał, to Nunnally go na pewno przekona. Wszyscy będą poprzebierani i będziemy świetnie się bawić!

Nina opowiadała o festynie, ekscytując się coraz bardziej, ale Euphemia w pewnej chwili przestała jej słuchać. Jej uwaga skoncentrowała się na dwóch imionach spośród wszystkich wymienionych przez Ninę. Nie, to z pewnością był przypadek, przecież oni nie żyli, zginęli w Japonii, sama o tym słyszała.

- Co tu robisz, młody człowieku? – spytał Suzaku ubrany w czarny garnitur ochroniarz rezydencji gubernatora – Acha, to ty jesteś tym pilotem białego Knightmare Frame, tak? Jedenastostrefowiec? Przykro mi, ale kręcisz się tu już jakiś czas, więc muszę wiedzieć.

- Moja koleżanka – Suzaku był zadowolony, że najpierw zadano pytanie, zamiast od razu zakuć go w kajdanki – Widziałem, gdy jakiś czas temu wbiegła do środka – wskazał dłonią bramę rezydencji. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy nic jej nie jest.

- Ach tak – ochroniarz uśmiechnął się, odetchnąwszy – Jej wysokość, księżniczka powiedziała, że to jej przyjaciółka. Ta mała zemdlała, gdy wskoczyła pod limuzynę księżniczki. Wszyscy myśleli, że to jakaś wariatka czy terrorystka. Zaniesiono ją do pokojów jej wysokości.

- Dziękuję – odrzekł Suzaku – poczekam, jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza.

- Powiedziałaś, „Lelouch" i „Nunnally"? – spytała ostrożnie Euphemia.

- Tak – Nina była zaskoczona, że to może mieć jakieś znaczenie - Są rodzeństwem. Nunnally to bardzo miła dziewczyna, ale jest niewidoma i sparaliżowana, a Lelouch...

„Czy to możliwe? To nie może być zbieg okoliczności!" – księżniczka miała coraz więcej pewności – „Zbyt wiele podobieństw. Ale czy to by znaczyło, że oni nie zginęli? Przecież wszyscy twierdzili, że nie żyją. Chyba nie mam wyjścia".

- Powiedz mi Nino, kiedy odbędzie się ten festiwal? Postaram się przyjść. Oczywiście, będę incognito, ale może się spotkamy.

- Naprawdę?! To wspaniale!

- Ale nie mów o tym nikomu, dobrze? To będzie tajemnica.

- Nie powiem nikomu ani słowa, można na mnie polegać. Zresztą, i tak nikt ze mną nie chce rozmawiać...

- Nie prawda, ja chcę – Euphemia nalała sobie jeszcze herbaty – Bardzo się cieszę, że mnie odwiedziłaś, to chyba najmilsza niespodzianka, odkąd tu przybyłam.

- Tak? – serce Niny biło jak szalone. Wszystko, co dziś usłyszała, nie było aż tak ważne jak to. Do tej pory myślała, że księżniczka po prostu chce być dla niej miła, ale teraz czuła wyraźnie, że Euphemia rzeczywiście cieszyła się z ich spotkania. To było piękniejsze, niż cokolwiek co by sobie wyobraziła. Udało jej się sprawić Euphemii radość. W tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Księżniczka pozwoliła wejść. Drzwi otworzyły się i weszła służąca, oznajmiając, że mundurek jest już czysty. Położyła go na łóżku i wyszła. Zaraz za nią do pokoju wszedł jakiś mężczyzna, i oznajmił księżniczce, że jej siostra prosi o przyjazd.

- Ja...chyba już będę musiała iść – powiedziała Nina. Po czym wstała i podeszła do łóżka. Niechętnie zdjęła z siebie suknię księżniczki, chcąc jak najdłużej czuć jej dotyk. Szybko ubrała mundurek, starannie kładąc suknię na łóżku. Euphemia wstała i podeszła do niej.

- Dziękuję ci, Nino – powiedziała, odprowadzając ją do drzwi. Gdyby były już blisko, księżniczka pocałowała ją delikatnie w policzek. Nina momentalnie zaczerwieniła się jak burak. Euphemia uśmiechnęła się tylko pogodnie i odprowadziła ją do wyjścia. Pomachała, gdy dwaj ochroniarze odprowadzili dziewczynę do bramy. Nina raz jeszcze odwróciła się, ale drzwi były już zamknięte.

Suzaku usłyszał odgłos otwieranej bramy. Podpieranie muru zrobiło się już męczące, a i słońce powoli zachodziło, barwiąc chmury szkarłatem. Zobaczył Ninę, która wyszła z rezydencji, odprowadzana przez ochroniarza. Teraz dopiero przeklął własną głupotę, bo ochroniarz, zapewne w jak najlepszej wierze, szepnął coś jej do ucha i wskazał chłopaka. No to był ugotowany na stojąco. Mógł zwiać, ale było już za późno/ Nina podeszła do niego.

- Suzaku-kun? Ten pan mówił, ze czekałeś na mnie? – w głosie Niny Suzaku słyszał dziwny spokój i coś jakby radość. Emocje rozniecone spotkaniem z księżniczką wciąż jeszcze płonęły w niej żywym ogniem.

- Tak, eee...no wiesz, widziałem jak tam wbiegałaś, słyszałem krzyki i bałem się, że coś ci się stało, to pomyślałem, ze poczekam i zobaczę...

„Czy to możliwe? Ten Jedenstrostrefowiec martwił się o nią? Co on sobie wyobraża? Ona, przyjaciółka księżniczki Euphemii miałaby zwracać uwagę na kogoś takiego? Przecież jeszcze niedawno był oskarżony o zabicie księcia Clovisa, a uratowało go tylko to, że Zero przyznał się do tej zbrodni. Jeżeli jedna Zero kłamał, a ten tu ją śledził..."

Nina nie powiedziała ani słowa, za to najszybciej jak tylko mogła, ruszyła przed siebie. Suzaku był w kropce. Nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić, pobiegł za nią.

- Nina-chan, poczekaj – dogonił ją dość szybko i zabiegł jej drogę – Słuchaj, czy... – patrzyła na niego pytająco, a on sam nie był pewien, co powiedzieć – dałabyś się zaprosić na kawę, tu niedaleko jest taka miła kawiarnia i byłoby fajnie, gdybyś się zgodziła, bo wiesz, tego – Suzaku zdecydowanie pewniej czuł się za sterami Lancelota niż w takich rozmowach. Jego propozycja zrobiła jednak na Ninie na tyle mocne wrażenie, że chłopak miał czas zapanować nad odmawiającym współpracy językiem – Wiesz, ja też miałem okazję poznać księżniczkę Euphemię i chętnie bym z tobą, znaczy...porozmawiał.

W normalnych okolicznościach Nina zapewne wybąkała by coś w rodzaju „przepraszam" i uciekła na drugi koniec świata, tzn. do swojego pokoju. Jednak wzmianka o księżniczce sprawiła, że nie powiedziała ani słowa. Skąd ten Jedenastostrefowiec miał znać księżniczkę? To wydawało jej się tak absurdalne, że aż niedorzeczne. Ale na kawę? Z chłopakiem? Czyli, że to byłaby...

- Randka? – powiedziała głośno, nie do końca tego świadoma. Suzaku poczuł, że znowu zaczyna się plątać. Randka? On? Z nią?

- Czyli, że zgadzasz się? – spytał szybko – To chodź, zobaczysz, spodoba ci się – po czym chwycił mocno już zarumienioną Ninę za rękę. Wszystko to wydarzyło się stanowczo zbyt szybko jak na nią i chyba tylko tym należało wytłumaczyć fakt, że nie wyrwała się i nie uciekła.

Kallen szła szybkim krokiem, rozglądając się uważnie, chcąc mieć pewność, że nikt jej nie śledzi. Jej popołudniowo - nocne eskapady jak dotąd nie zwracały niczyjej uwagi, zresztą nie była jedyną osobą w Akademii, która miała taki zwyczaj. Ten denerwujący Lelouch znikał czasem na kilka dni. Ciekawe, gdzie on się pałętał? Pewnie grał na pieniądze w jakichś podejrzanych miejscach. Czy on nie miał za grosz poczucia odpowiedzialności? Jego kaleka siostra martwiła się o niego, a ten pajac, jakby nie zwracając na jej prośby uwagi, urywał się na całe noce, aby, diabli wiedzą gdzie, przesiadywać i popisywać się swoimi zdolnościami. Ech, gdyby tak kiedyś przypadkiem trafił na Zero po drugiej stronie szachownicy. Widok Leloucha upokorzonego i ogranego przez Zero wart byłby wszystkich posiadanych przez nią pieniędzy.

Popołudnie przechodziło już w wieczór. Kallen wyrzucała sobie, że znowu spędzi pół nocy w Gurrenie i następnego dnia będzie spać na lekcjach. Trudno, jakie to ma znaczenie, gdy idzie o dobro Japonii? Tak sobie rozmyślała, gdy nagle zatrzymała się. W ogródku przed jedną z niedużych kawiarenek, przy stoliku siedzieli na przeciwko siebie Suzaku i Nina. Spojrzała raz jeszcze, aby się upewnić. Tak, to musieli być oni. Rozmawiali, a raczej to Suzaku coś mówił, zaś Nina słuchała. Nie było szans, aby dowiedzieć się, nad czym tak żywo perorował, gdyby podeszła bliżej, na pewno by ją zauważyli.

Wyjęła telefon komórkowy i z odległości pstryknęła im zdjęcie, aby mieć dowód. Spojrzała raz jeszcze. Suzaku, syn ostatniego premiera Japonii służący w armii brytyjskiej, rozmawiający ze znaną ze swojej niechęci wobec jego ziomków, dziewczyną. Żałosne. Z niesmakiem odwróciła się i poszła swoją drogą. Patrzenie na to napełniało ją niechęcią, ale także, co trudno jej było przyznać nawet wobec samej siebie, zazdrością. Gdyby kiedyś Zero znalazł dla niej choć chwilę? Nie, wyrzuciła z głowy takie myśli. W końcu nie miał czasu, pewnie cały czas zajmowało mu przygotowywanie dla nich kolejnych planów. Tak, to dopiero był mężczyzna. Inny niż ci żałośni brytole, z którymi musiała chodzić do szkoły.

CDN


	4. Chapter 4

Nina była zaskoczona swoim zachowaniem niemal w równym stopniu co słowami tego Jedenastostrefowca

Nina była zaskoczona swoim zachowaniem niemal w równym stopniu co słowami tego Jedenastostrefowca. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że faktycznie poznał księżniczkę Euphemię. Ale jak to możliwe, że członkini rodziny królewskiej rozmawiała z kimś takim? Była pełna podziwu dla dobroci księżniczki, która zniżyła się do tego. No dobrze, ona sama nie była nikim szczególnym, ale co by nie mówić, była jednak Brytyjką, a ten tutaj ledwie zyskał tytuł honorowego Brytyjczyka.

Musiała jednak przyznać, że gdyby nie pochodzenie, Suzaku byłby całkiem miłym chłopcem. Jak do tej pory nie znalazła w sobie dość odwagi, aby powiedzieć coś więcej poza „tak" czy „dziękuję", ale jemu wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Czuła, że jeśli zacznie mówić, zaraz się pogubi. A jeżeli księżniczka Euphemia była taka dla wszystkich i tylko udawała wobec niej, traktując ją jak zabawkę? Nie, Nina zaraz wyrzuciła z głowy tą myśl. Sięgnęła po filiżankę, aby usprawiedliwić swoje milczenie. Chciała dopić kawę i iść, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zobaczy jej w tym miejscu z Jedenastostrefowcem.

- Nina – powiedział nagle Suzaku – Podobno księżniczka powiedziała, że jesteś jej przyjaciółką?

- No tak... – burknęła niepewnie – Jej wysokość tak powiedziała, to znaczy...tak chyba jest.

- Naprawdę? Rany, ale ci zazdroszczę – Suzaku słyszał o jej niechęci do jego krajan, ale jak do tej pory nie wspomniała o tym ani słowem. Czuł natomiast, że jest z nim w jakiś dziwny sposób związana, trudno mu to było wytłumaczyć. Początkowo po prostu obawiał się, aby nie zrobiła czegoś głupiego, czegoś co mogłoby sprawić Euphemii kłopoty. Choć Nina nie powiedziała ani słowa o swojej wizycie, miał pewność, ze nic złego się nie stało. Czemu więc tu byli? – Może kiedyś władze szkoły zaproszą jej wysokość do Akademii? – powiedział – Niedługo będzie festyn.

Nina omal nie zadławiła się kawą, zaś jej oczy były bliskie przebicia szkieł okularów. Przecież to miała być tajemnica! Nie, nie mogła wspomnieć o tym ani słowem. Suzaku zauważył jej konfuzję. Miał jednak dość taktu, aby nie wypytywać o rzeczy, o których sama nie mówiła.

- Ja...chyba musze już iść – powiedziała, kończąc kawę i wstając.

- Odprowadzę cię, robi się już późno – zaproponował rycersko Suzaku, ofiarując jej swoje ramię. Nina spojrzała na niego z wahaniem. Zachowywał się prawie jak Brytyjczyk, elegancki, kulturalny, miły. Jednak w jej sercu było miejsce dla tylko jednej osoby, osoby, z którą spędziła tego dnia najpiękniejsze chwile w jej dotychczasowym życiu. Nie do pomyślenia było, żeby ktoś taki chciał zagarnąć jej miejsce. Jak on śmiał? Myślał, że skoro księżniczka raz czy dwa razy zwróciła się do niego, to może już udawać Brytyjczyka? A może tylko knuje, aby dotrzeć do księżniczki i zabić ją, tak jak zabił księcia Clovisa? Wzrok Niny zatrzymał się na leżącym koło spodka niewielkim nożu do ciasta. Tak, poczekać, aż się odwróci i wbić mu lśniące ostrze głęboko pod żebro.

- Hej, patrz! – wskazała dłonią coś za jego plecami i Suzaku odwrócił się. Chwila wystarczyła, aby nóż znalazł się w kieszeni jej mundurka.

- Co takiego? – spytał Suzaku, nie widząc niczego szczególnego.

- Wydawało mi się...chyba widziałam tam Shirley – powiedziała szybko Nina – Przepraszam, zawsze coś mi się pomyli.

- W porządku, to nic. Idziemy?

Niechętnie podała mu ramię i pozwoliła się prowadzić. Po drodze spytała, czy mogliby udać się na nabrzeże, tłumacząc to chęcią obejrzenia zachodu słońca nad zatoką. Jej towarzysz, czując się naprawdę jak mężczyzna towarzyszący damie, naturalnie przychylił się do jej prośby. Nie minęło wiele czasu i szli alejką w kierunku tarasów widokowych rozlokowanych nad tokijską zatoką. Nina rozglądała się uważnie, szukając odpowiedniego momentu.

- Wszyscy wiedzą, co mają robić? – spytał Zero przez nadajnik, obserwując sytuację na radarze. Trzy maszyny przy wejściu, wejdą, wyłamią bramę i narobią hałasu, zaś przebywający w środku żołnierze, szybko sformują linię obrony, pewni, że przez opancerzone ściany nikt się nie przedrze. Sufit i ściany były podwójnie wzmacniane, trzeba by mieć ciężką artylerię, aby je przebić. Jednak znajdujące się w magazynie zapasy wkładów energetycznych były Czarnym Rycerzom pilnie potrzebne. Brama była otwarta, trwał właśnie wyładunek nowej dostawy.

- Tak jest! Tak jest! Tak jest! – rozlegały się kolejno meldunki.

- To do dzieła – powiedział spokojnym głosem. Chwilę później rozpętała się kanonada. Ze stojącej koło magazynu ciężarówki wyjechały trzy szare Knightmare Frame, obezwładniły ogniem wieżyczki obronne i zanim zaskoczeni obrońcy zdołali usunąć stojący w bramie transporter, dwie maszyny unieruchomiły go, uniemożliwiając zamknięcie jedynego wejścia do magazynu. Obrońcy cofnęli się do środka, odpowiadając ogniem.

- G1? – spytał Zero.

- Na miejscu i gotowa – odpowiedziała Kallen, uruchamiając silnik Gurrena. Podłoga za plecami broniących magazynu żołnierzy zaczęła falować, na jej powierzchni pojawiły się bąble, po czym z hukiem rozpadła się na kawałki, zaś oczom zaskoczonych obrońców objawił się krwistoczerwony Frame. Na nic więcej nie mięli czasu, seria z działka skosiła wszystkich gładko.

- L3?

- Na moim odcinku cisza – trzeci ze szturmujących bramę Czarnych Rycerzy pozostał przy zewnętrznych umocnieniach i lustrował okolicę, gotów do zatrzymania potencjalnych intruzów. Jednak zgodnie z przewidywaniami Zero, było spokojnie. W tym samym czasie, w innej części miasta, w dzielnicy zamieszkałej przez brytyjskich urzędników doszło do kilku eksplozji, które ściągnęły na siebie uwagę władz i sił bezpieczeństwa.

Kallen szybko załatwiła swoją robotę. Żołnierze nie byli przygotowani na atak z tej strony, dwie wyrzutnie przeciwpancerne zniszczyła zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zwrócić je w jej stronę. Uwielbiała Gurrena, był dla niej jak przedłużenie rąk i nóg. Przejechała wzorkiem po leżących pokotem Brytyjczykach. Strzelała na tyle szybko, że żaden nie zdążył nawet podnieść rąk do góry. Zresztą, nawet i lepiej, to były szeregowe płotki, pożytku z nich żadnego. Rzut oka przekonał ją, że niektórzy byli z pochodzenia Japończykami, pewnie powołanymi do wojska w zamian za status honorowego Brytyjczyka. Zupełnie jak ten cały Suzaku. Ciekawe, czy gdyby wpadł jej na muszkę na polu bitwy to czy zawahałaby się przez wzgląd na znajomość? A Brytyjczycy, z którymi chodziła do szkoły? Nunnaly mogłaby jeszcze żałować, ale Lelouch...Z przyjemnością pogoniłaby tego irytującego bubka przed sobą, puszczając co jakiś czas serię w powietrze i śmiejąc się głośno, widząc jak ta chudzina biegnie, przewraca się, płaszczy i błaga o litość. Jednak, kogo jak kogo, ale Leloucha w jakimkolwiek wojsku trudno było sobie wyobrazić a niestety, cywili zabijać jej nie było wolno.

- Lubisz tu przychodzić? – spytał Suzaku stojącą obok Ninę. Nie dało się ukryć, najpierw kawiarnia, teraz spacer nad morzem, to wszystko niebezpiecznie przypominało randkę. Dobrze, że nikt ich nie widział, bo wtedy już nie opędziliby się od plotek w szkole. Jemu to nawet wszystko jedno, ale szkoda mu było Niny, wiedział, że jest krucha i delikatna, mogłaby to wziąć do siebie. Podobno nie lubiła Jedenastostrefowców, więc teraz cała szkoła by się z niej nabijała.

- Yhm – odpowiedziała spokojnie, jedna z jej dłoni spoczywała na barierce, druga znajdowała się blisko kieszeni, w które ukryty miała nóż. Plan był prosty – odczekać na stosowny moment, wbić Suzaku nóż w bok i pchnąć go do przodu, aby spadł do morza. Barierka była niska i Nina była pewna, że miłość do księżniczki Euphemii doda jej sił. Usunie wszelkie przeszkody i zagrożenia, będzie chronić księżniczkę jak tylko może najlepiej – Ja...urodziłam się w Dover, często chodziłam na brzeg, popatrzeć na morze ze skał – powiedziała, chcąc zachować pozory.

- Słyszałem o tym, to te słynne „białe klify", prawda? O, patrz, jak wielki transportowiec, pewnie wojskowy – Suzaku wskazał dłonią sporych rozmiarów okręt, który właśnie wypływał z zatoki na pełne morze. Nina wyczuła, że to jest chwila na którą czekała, jej ofiara patrzyła na morze, wychyliła się. Wyjęła z kieszeni ozdobny nożyk, zacisnęła na nim palce...

Odgłos niedalekiego wybuchu sprawił, że Suzaku odruchowo cofnął się, wpadając na Ninę, która ustawiła się akurat za nim, ściskając w drżącej dłoni nóż. Drugi już raz tego dnia poczuł, że traci równowagę i poleciał do tyłu. Zaskoczona tym Nina upuściła nóż, który upadł na ziemię. Jego niedawna właścicielka znalazła się tam chwilę potem, przyciśnięta do ziemi przez Suzaku. Ich oczy spotkały się na krótką chwilę, zaś ich policzki pokrył rumieniec.

- Musimy stąd zwiewać! – Suzaku błyskawicznie podniósł się i wyciągnął rękę do Niny – Nic ci nie jest? – dziewczyna próbowała wstać, ale gdy to zrobiła, jęknęła z bólu. Kulała. Suzaku w mig podjął decyzję. Podniósł ją i niosąc w ramionach, rzucił się do biegu. Nina nie była szczególnie ciężka, a przywykł do tego, nosząc kiedyś Nunnally. Dostrzegł słup dymu bijący w niebo ze znajdującego się niedaleko magazynu. Chybotliwe i kruche tarasy widokowe nie były szczególnie bezpiecznym miejscem w takich przypadkach. Ruszył więc w kierunku przeciwnym do miejsca zamachu, chcąc przede wszystkim zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Ninie. Gdyby miał pod ręką Lancelota, byłoby pewnie łatwiej, ale w tej kwestii mógł jedynie marzyć. Na ulicach panował zwykły w takich przypadkach harmider, ludzie biegli w różne strony, wyły syreny alarmowe. Gdzieś niedaleko rozległy się strzały. Suzaku chciałby tam pobiec, ale miał Ninę i był za nią odpowiedzialny. W myślach przeklinał własną bezsilność.

Nina również nie była zadowolona. Mało powiedziane. Jej plan pozbycia się mordercy księcia Clovisa spalił na panewce, nawet tego nie udało jej się zrobić, a co gorsza, ten łotr ośmielił się ją uratować. Za kogo on się uważał? Musiała jednak przyznać, że czuła się dziwnie w jego ramionach, to było nawet przyjemne, miała bowiem poczucie bezpieczeństwa. A może skorzystał z okazji aby ją porwać i oddać w ręce ludzi Zero? Jako przyjaciółka księżniczki mogła być dla nich atrakcyjną zakładniczką. Kto wie, może nawet będą ją torturować, żeb wydusić z niej jakiejś informacje?

Suzaku oparł się o mur. Biegł prze większą część czasu i potrzebował chwili odpoczynku. Nina patrzyła gdzieś w dół, bojąc się spotkać jego wzrok. Wiedziała, że musiałaby mu podziękować za pomoc.

- W porządku, Nina? – spytał – Nie bój się, nic ci nie będzie, jesteśmy bezpieczni. Zaniosę cię do szkoły, to chyba nic poważnego. Wciąż boli cię ta noga?

Nie, to stanowczo nie były słowa potencjalnego porywacza, to Nina musiała mu oddać. Noga faktycznie wciąż ją bolała, Suzaku położył powoli dziewczynę na ławce, jedenj z wielu, jakie znajdowały się wzdłuż alei, po czym klęknął i obejrzał jej kostkę.

- Skręcona – mruknął ponuro, zaś Nina poczuła, jak delikatnie dotyka jej kostki. Zadrżała, nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, żeby ktoś obcy jej tak dotykał, a to, że był to ktoś, kogo kilka minut temu miała zamiar zabić, nie polepszało sytuacji – Słuchaj, w okolicy są pewnie bandyci Zero. Zaraz przybędzie tu armia i możemy się znaleźć w strefie walki. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, ochronię cię, nie bój się – spojrzał jej w oczy w ten sposób, że niemal mu uwierzyła. Niemal, gdyż dla niej wciąż pozostawał Jedenastostrefowcem, konkurentem do względów księżniczki Euphemii i zabójcą księcia Clovisa. Skinęła tylko głową. Suzaku uśmiechnął się i podniósł ją, po czym ruszył dalej, zastanawiając się, jak najkrócej dotrzeć do szkoły.

- Zgodnie z planem rozproszcie się – powiedział Zero – G1, jedź drogą zachodnią, skręć w trzeci zakręt, tam, w nieczynnej hali znajdziesz tunel, którym dojedziesz do kwatery. Wysyłam ci mapę. L1, L2, L3, załadunek zakończony. L1, osłaniaj odwrót, L2, L3, do transportera.

Kallen wyjechała z magazynu i pomknęła ulicą, zgodnie z mapą, jaka pojawiła się na jej wyświetlaczu terenu. Jechała koło wybrzeża, mało tu było miejsca, ale jednocześnie, dzięki dywersji z innej części miasta, nie było jeszcze sił Brytanii. Czerwona linia, która wyświetlała tor jej drogi, szybko przesuwała się do przodu. Kallen nie patrzyła jednak na nią. Jej uwagę pochłaniała ulica, na której wciąż byli ludzie. W pewnej chwili musiała zwolnić, aby nie zmiażdżyć autobusu, który zatarasował drogę.

Wtedy ich zobaczyła. To był Suzaku, nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Ale kogo on niósł? Czy to była Nina? Wyświetlacz pokazywał, aby skręciła, jednak Kallen ruszyła do przodu, chcąc mieć pewność. Gurren odbił się i znalazł się przed dwójką jej szkolnych znajomych. Suzaku zatrzymał się, patrząc na tarasującą mu drogę maszynę. Kallen nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, co za rycerski gest! Japończyk ratujący Brytyjkę, która nie znosiła jego krajan. Pobawiła by się z nimi, ale to nie był odpowiedni czas. Czuła, że pojawi się jeszcze lepsza okazja. Powróciła na właściwą trasę i skręciła ku gettu, znikając wśród ruin.

Suzaku patrzyła na wielką, czerwoną Knightmare Frame, która pojawiła się przed nimi. Było źle, ktokolwiek siedział tam w środku, w tej chwili patrzył pewnie na niego i Ninę. Miał na sobie mundurek elitarnej szkoły brytyjskiej, niósł dziewczynę w ubraną w podobny strój, więc dla ludzi Zero był wrogiem. Gdyby tylko był tu Lelouch, na pewno coś by wymyślił. Niestety, byli sami. Nina przytuliła się do niego mocniej, czuł jak drży na całym ciele. Nie uciekną, jeśli ten tam w środku zechce ich zabić, zrobi to bez problemu. Sam nie bał się śmierci, będąc żołnierzem ocierał się o nią co dzień, ale teraz miał ze sobą Ninę, a ona nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Odwrócił się i ruszył biegiem ku przecznicy. Cały czas oczekiwał na strzał, który jednak nie padł.

Gdy skręcił, zaraz skrył się we wnęce jednego z budynków i odetchnął. Nina cicho szlochała, jej palce zacisnęły się na jego bluzce, niemal rozrywając jej materiał.

- Już po wszystkim – szepnął – Nie bój się, jesteśmy bezpieczni – Nina podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego. W jej oczach, okrytych szkłem okularów, błyszczały łzy. Suzaku usiadł na kamiennych schodach, sadzając Ninę na swoich kolanach. Miała sukienkę, nie chciał aby siedziała na zimnym betonie.

- On...on już poszedł? – spytała niepewnie.

- Tak, znam tę drogę, odpoczniemy chwilę i zaniosę cię do szkoły. Wygląda na to, że terroryści uciekli.

- Tak się bałam...

- Nie dałbym cię skrzywdzić, jesteś przecież przyjaciółką jej wysokości – powiedział z uśmiechem – Nie dopuściłbym do tego, aby się martwiła.

Nina miała już całkowity mętlik w głowie. Miał doskonałą okazję i z niej nie skorzystał. Na dodatek uratował ją i jak mówił, robił to ze względu na księżniczkę. Może jednak mogła mu ufać? Ale skoro był Jedenastostrefowcem, to czemu jej nie nienawidził, jak wszyscy inni? Czyżby jednak księżniczka nie pomyliła się, co do niego? A może to ona źle go oceniła? To było dla niej za skomplikowane, zdecydowanie trudniejsze niż badania nad Uranem - 235. Gdy tak myślała, poczuła jego dłoń na swoich włosach.

Suzaku nie był do końca pewien, jak się zachować. Nie znał zbyt wielu dziewcząt, nie licząc Nunnally żadnej nie poznał bliżej. Co się tyczyło Niny, wiedział o niej niewiele, poza tym, że nie znosi Jedenastostrefowców. Teraz dowiedział się jeszcze o jej sympatii do księżniczki. Spędził z Niną popołudnie i ani razu nie dała mu odczuć, że żywi do niego jakąś antypatię. Może więc to, co o niej mówiono, to tylko plotki? Wierzył głęboko, że wśród Brytyjczyków jest tyle samo przyzwoitych ludzi co wśród Japończyków. Pogładził delikatnie jej ciemne włosy.

- Su...Suzaku-kun? – spytała – Czy ty...mnie lubisz? – odważyła się spytać i zaraz spłonęła czerwienią na całej twarzy, zaś zimny pot wstąpił na jej plecy. Co ją podkusiło, aby pytać o takie rzeczy Jedenastostrefowca?

- Oczywiście, Nina-chan – powiedział Suzaku z uśmiechem, maskującym początkowe zakłopotanie – Bardzo cię lubię – i zanim Nina zdołała coś powiedzieć – Wszystkich was bardzo lubię, Nunnally, Leloucha, Shirely, Milly...Jesteście dla mnie niemal jak rodzina.

Nina przypomniała sobie o nożu. Chyba jednak dobrze zrobiła, nie zabijając go. Nie wiadomo, czy jeszcze by żyła. Jednak, choć jej podejrzliwość wobec Suzaku zmalała, obiecała sobie, że będzie go obserwować. W końcu nigdy nie można być niczego pewnym.

Do szkoły dotarli po niemal godzinie drogi. Suzaku wślizgnął się do środka przejściem, które znali tylko nieliczni i, starając się, aby nikt ich nie zauważył, zaniósł Ninę do gabinetu lekarskiego. Dopiero, gdy upewnił się, że wszystko będzie w porządku, wrócił do swojego pokoju w akademiku. Wchodził właśnie po schodach, kiedy usłyszał na dole otwierane drzwi. Zatrzymał się, aby ujrzeć Kallen, która wyraźnie wyczerpana weszła do środka, rozglądając się. Suzaku schował się, nie chcąc jej drażnić. No cóż, widać nie tylko on ma swoje sekrety. Poczekał aż przeszła i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Zasnął szybko, ciesząc się, że nie otrzymał żadnego wezwania od Lloyda.

Nina, nieco jeszcze kuśtykając, wróciła do siebie godzinę później. W pokoju nie było jeszcze nikogo. Usiadła na łóżku i z wewnętrznej kieszeni bluzki wyjęła niewielki skrawek białego materiału. Był to fragment sukienki księżniczki, którą Nina nosiła podczas wizyty, a który niepostrzeżenie urwała podczas przebierania. Schowała go do zeszytu. Torbę ze zdjęciem zostawiła w schowku w szatni szkolnej, ale przyrzekła sobie, że jutro fotografia dołączy do tego skrawka materiału. Jej dwie najważniejsze relikwie spoczną w jednym miejscu.

Kallen przyszła następnego dnia do Akademii wcześniej niż zwykle. Na korytarzu nie było jeszcze nikogo. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i do wielkiej tablicy ogłoszeń przykleiła solidnie posmarowane klejem zdjęcie, które wczoraj zrobiła Ninie i Suzaku, gdy siedzieli w kawiarence. Niżej, wściekle czerwonym pisakiem, dopisała wielkimi literami „ZAKOCHANA PARA!" po czym oddaliła się najszybciej, jak tylko mogła, chichocząc cicho. Zapowiadał się ciekawy dzień.

Koniec


End file.
